Dance Lessons
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Troubled by the upcoming celebration, Bismarck seeks out a close friend for some assistance... though things quickly escalate beyond her expectations. [Smut]


**Dance Lessons**

''Mm... the weather certainly is pleasant...''

Hood's idle murmur fluttered through the air, the elegant Battlecruiser sitting out on the balcony of the Royal Navy dorms. The white balcony was easily large enough to accommodate a small party, with plenty of tables and chairs to seat all. Currently it was mid-afternoon, the golden sun shining overhead and the vast blue sky free of any clouds, painting an alluring landscape for Hood to savour.

As she watched a small flock of seagulls soar across the sky she took a sip of tea, idly noting she must compliment Belfast on her tea. However as the seagulls ducked out of sight her eyes caught movement below, prompting her to sit up slightly to get a better view – and to her surprise, she caught sight of _Bismarck_ approaching.

Bismarck noticed her a moment later, inclining her head and tipping her cap at her, earning a dainty wave from Hood in exchange before the Battleship disappeared beneath the balcony.

''Hm...''

It had been a few months since Bismarck had arrived on base, a mere few days after Hood herself had been manifested. To say things had been awkward was to put it lightly – how was one to greet the person who sunk her, and via a lucky shot at that? Hood liked to think she handled it gracefully, but she couldn't deny she had been just a little miffed. Bismarck herself had been quietly apologetic, though with how stoic she was it was hard to tell.

However as weeks passed, the two ended up running into each other often through sheer chance – whether it be at the beach, the docks, the gardens, wherever Hood went she seemed to run into Bismarck purely by luck. It was inevitable that they got to talking, initially just with idle topics, which then transitioned into talks about the war, and then from there all doors were open. Now, they were at the points where Hood would consider them good friends.

How strange, in retrospect. Her killer becoming one of her closest friends. Poetic, if nothing else.

Barely two minutes later Bismarck ascended the stairs and entered the balcony, quietly nodding in greeting. ''Good afternoon, Hood.''

''And good afternoon to you, Bismarck.'' The Battlecruiser smiled warmly, gesturing for her to sit. ''What brings you here?''

''A few things.'' Bismarck responded lightly, before switching gears. ''The weather today is certainly good, isn't it?''

Hood raised a brow and smiled, knowing a diversion when she saw it. ''Indeed so. Perhaps a walk through the gardens may be in order.''

The blonde Battleship hummed in response, neither declining nor accepting the offer. A brief, peaceful silence fell upon the two women – broken only by the gentle taps of Belfast's footfalls, the maid quietly approaching their table a laying a black coffee down next to Bismarck.

''My thanks.''

''You're quite welcome.'' Belfast smiled kindly, giving an elegant bow and excusing herself.

Hood watched as the Battleship took a slow sip of her coffee, her eyebrows disappearing up into her hairline briefly before her expression fell back into calm neutrality. ''Now that you know we have no reason to be disturbed, you may speak freely, Bismarck.''

''...Mm.'' Bismarck lowered her cup. ''As I'm sure you're aware, there is an event coming up shortly. A party, to be specific – one held by both the Ironblood and the Royal Navy, to solidify our bonds and put our pasts behind us.''

''I've heard about it, yes.''

''That event would also involve dancing.''

A brief silence fell – Bismarck stoic, Hood frowning in confusion.

''...I don't follow.'' The Battlecruiser finally admitted.

Bismarck shifted in her seat slightly, looking away almost shamefully. ''I do not know how to dance. I have never needed to. However, as the figurehead of the Ironblood, I expect at least a few bold individuals would request a dance with myself.''

''And it wouldn't do to humiliate yourself in front of everyone.'' Hood finished thoughtfully, earning an embarrassed nod from the blonde woman.

''You're the only one I trust with this information.''

''I'm flattered.'' Hood smiled warmly, chuckling softly when she spotted Bismarck's faint blush. ''You need not be so flustered, Bismarck. It is only natural that you never needed such a skill – as a Flagship, you likely had more important duties.''

''Correct.''

Hood's smile didn't waver as she slowly stood up, draining her tea with a quick gulp before laying the fragile china down on the table. ''If you would follow me, I could give you a few basic lessons? It shouldn't take long.''

''That would be... appreciated.'' Bismarck stood up as well, swinging back her coffee and downing it without care for how scalding it was, like a true Ironblood.

With a light chuckle Hood led Bismarck away from the open balcony, pointedly not commenting on Bismarck's glowing relief.

X-x-X

It took a little under a minute to reach Hood's bedroom, the Battlecruiser leading Bismarck inside before locking the door behind them.

Bismarck hummed, looking around Hood's room. It was certainly as elegant as Hood's demeanour. Flowery blue walls with a pale ceiling and a chocolate brown carpet, long white curtains that hung from the tall paned windows, and ornate furniture dotted the room – ranging from a closet to a small tea table and chairs. In all, it completely encapsulated the elegance Hood herself exuded.

Hood walked past the blonde woman, moving over to an old-fashioned gramophone and selecting one of a dozen discs from the shelf, carefully placing it on the machine and activating it. Immediately gentle classical music filled the room, mildly distorted by the old machine yet only adding to its charm.

''You room is everything I expected it to be.''

Hood giggled, hiding her smile behind a dainty hand. ''Thank you. Now, if you would face me?''

Bismarck obliged, blushing lightly when Hood stepped in close. She wasn't one to fuss over personal space, but it was impossible to ignore how close Hood was. It didn't help that they were of similar height, with Bismarck only standing a few inches higher.

''Given the occasion, I expect a slow dance might be in the cards...'' Hood said lightly, laying her hand on Bismarck arm. ''Lay your right hand on my hip.''

The Battleship quietly obeyed, her blush becoming more prominent as Hood intertwined their free hands. Without a word Hood guided her, slowly swaying them side to side and gently moving in a circle, dancing to the rhythm of the music. The longer they continued the more Bismarck found herself relaxing, tension seeping from her frame as she surrendered to Hood's control.

''All it takes is a little slowness.'' Hood informed simply, shooting a warm smile up at her blonde companion. ''Think of it as sailing across the sea; every movement counts.''

''Mm...'' Bismarck hummed quietly, a frown marring her expression. ''Listen, Hood...''

''Hm~?''

''About before. In the Northern Strait.''

Hood chuckled softly, slowly spinning them around. ''You've apologised many times for sinking me, Bismarck. You need not do it again; I hold no ill against you for what you did. We were but soldiers in a war not of our own making.''

Bismarck blushed, looking away embarrassedly. Hood could read her so easily, far better than even her own comrades could. Not even Prinz Eugen, one of Bismarck's closest allies, couldn't understand her as well as Hood did. Even from their first meeting the Battlecruiser seemed to know what she was thinking, almost to the point of being psychic.

It was largely due to the strange understanding that Bismarck found herself _falling_ for Hood. The woman's gentle manners, her coy smile, her dainty touch – everything about Hood was nearly hypnotising to her. She had an unrivalled elegance and the power to back up her words. She commanded an authority similar to Bismarck herself, and carried a respect equal to the Battleship. They were so similar yet so different at the same time.

The blonde Battleship was stirred from her embarrassing thoughts as Hood slid her hand further up Bismarck's arm, curving over her shoulder and cupping the blonde's cheek. ''Besides... being held in your arms, is more than enough to bring me comfort from such a time.''

Their faces were so close that their lips could touch if either leaned forwards even slightly – the knowledge making Bismarck's blush brighten several shade, stumbling slightly as she tried to lean back slightly, and tripped.

''Hn-!'' Bismarck grunted softly as she fell backwards, her back hitting the soft covers of Hood's bed – and Hood being pulled along for the ride, landing atop her.

It took Bismarck a second to fully realise what happened due to how fast she fell. However the realisation took a back-seat as she found herself face-to-face with Hood, the elegant woman looking equally surprised by the sudden turn of events. Their hands hadn't moved from their previous positions, leaving their hands still intertwined beside them – their bodies practically pressing against each others.

''Ah... sorry...'' Bismarck murmured quietly, their noses nearly touching.

Hood chuckled softly, lips slowly curling up into a familiar coy smile. ''No apologies... needed...''

Without warning Hood leaned in, pressing her lips against Bismarck's in a gentle kiss. Her lips were soft and still held the faint taste of tea, and after a second Bismarck found herself returning the affectionate kiss – savouring the pleasant sensation for as long as it lasted.

''Mm...'' Hood hummed as she pulled back, their lips remaining barely an inch apart. ''We stand on opposite sides of the world, yet our hearts remain so intimately close...''

The elegant Battlecruiser slowly traced a finger along Bismarck's cheek, entrancing her with the gentle movement. The soft warmth in Hood's eyes was impossible to miss, so full of love and desire that it made the Battleship flush.

''Perhaps... it is time for us, to let our hearts speak their truth...'' Hood murmured, and in a split-second their lips were connected again, slowly meshing together lovingly.

Bismarck returned the kiss with quiet eagerness, moving her hand from Hood's hip and curling it around her back, pulling the woman against her. She didn't want to think, she just wanted to act – to 'let her heart speak its truth', as Hood so eloquently put it. Hood clearly approved of her action, humming quietly into the kiss and stroking her cheek with her thumb.

The gentle classical music served as little more than background noise, both women too engrossed in the other to care. They only broke apart for air for less than a second before kissing again, slowly growing more passionate the more they did it.

Hood retreated from the kiss and paused for a seconds, her fair skin flushed pink. ''Your lips are so strangely addictive... so... forgive my curiosity...''

Bismarck gasped as Hood leaned down – and suddenly started kissing her neck. The sensation of the woman's lips peppering her neck with kisses was enough to make her squirm, groaning at the weird feeling. Hood chuckled softly at the sound, burying her face in the crook of Bismarck's neck and playfully nipping at the skin, planting a series of gentle kisses over her skin.

The blonde Battleship writhed as Hood trailed her kissed lower, slowly sliding backwards as she peppered Bismarck's collar with delicate kisses. Bismarck groaned quietly as the elegant Battlecruiser kissed the tops of her breasts, Hood's free hand deftly unbuttoning her black jacket in seconds and causing it to spill open, revealing the white button-up shirt beneath.

''Hmhm... you're so large I find myself almost jealous.'' Hood remarked teasingly, nimbly unbuttoning Bismarck's tight-fitting shirt.

Bismarck blushed, shuddering as her breasts – clad in a lacy white bra – were displayed in full view of Hood. The woman didn't even hesitate, kissing her boobs lovingly while slipping a hand under Bismarck, fumbling with the latch of her bra before getting it undone in seconds. The Battleship breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the bra went slack, letting her breathe freely without having her chest constrained so much.

Her sigh of relief quickly melted into a gasp of surprise as Hood wrapped her pink lips around her nipple, gently sucking on the pink nub. Her hand wasn't idle either, tenderly groping Bismarck's other large breast and toying with her other nipple. Their hands were still intertwined, something Bismarck dimly remembered as Hood gave her hand a squeeze before slipping it away – instead groping her breast with the same hand.

''Mn...'' Bismarck grunted softly, squirming as Hood's hot mouth surrounded her nipple, her tongue teasingly licking and circling it before she pulled her lips off, swapping to the other nipple.

Back and forth she went, teasing and toying with Bismarck's ample breasts and reducing the stoic Battleship to a panting, squirming mess. The cool air that blew through the open window did little to abate the heat building inside her, only causing her to squirm more from the foreign heat.

Soon Hood continued moving lower, giving her breasts one last playful kiss before trailing loving kisses down her stomach. With her shirt and jacket spread open there was nothing to stop her, and Bismarck mewled quietly as the more experienced woman kissed her toned stomach – her tongue quickly darting out and playfully licking her, so fast she wasn't even sure it happened. Soon all that was left was Bismarck's tight-fitting black skirt.

''Hood...'' Bismarck murmured softly, shivering as the sensual woman placed a kiss on her belly-button. ''Must this be... so embarrassing...?''

Hood's eyes flickered up to meet hers, daintily tracing a finger along Bismarck's stomach. ''We can stop if you wish.''

''No... if it's with you, then it's fine...'' Bismarck quietly replied, embarrassed by her own words – but it was the truth.

A soft chuckle left Hood, her cheeks taking on a red tinge. ''I'm flattered... then I'll be sure, not to disappoint~''

Bismarck remained quiet, squirming embarrassedly as Hood pulled her skirt down, revealing her lacy white underwear. Without hesitation Hood planted a wet kiss on her pelvis, teasing her slowly and trailing more kisses over to the left – before kissing her thigh. Bismarck stifled a groan as the Battlecruiser spread her legs apart, kissing the inside of her thigh and slowly moving down her leg.

As Hood moved she pulled Bismarck's stockings down with her, her lips unceasingly kissing her peachy skin and playfully nipping at her legs. From her thigh to her knees to her shins, she never stopped for even a second, and despite herself Bismarck found herself groaning at the strange stimulation. Her shoe came off without protest, letting Hood cup her foot and plant a single kiss on ankle – before swapping to the other leg, pulling the stocking and shoe off before planting a line of wet kisses back up her leg.

''Mn...'' Bismarck groaned softly, shivering as Hood kissed the edge of her underwear – her lips so achingly close to her slit. ''Please, Hood... don't tease me...''

''As you wish.'' The Battlecruiser laughed softly, hooking her fingers into the waistband and pulling the lacy white panties off her thighs – Bismarck straightening her legs so Hood could pull them off quick.

Bismarck blushed darkly and looked aside, hesitantly letting Hood spread her legs open once more, her folds visible to the Battlecruiser. Without delay Hood leaned in and pressed her soft lips against Bismarck's pussy, gently kissing her wet folds and slipping her tongue out. The Battleship groaned lowly as Hood licked her womanhood, dragging her tongue along her folds and drinking her leaking honey without hesitation.

Hood's prior teasing had gotten Bismarck aroused beyond belief, something Hood gladly exploited – pushing her tongue into Bismarck's pussy and licking her inner walls, making the Battleship gasp and spasm from the feeling. Hood didn't slow down, continuing to tongue-fuck her with masterful ease while gripping Bismarck's waist, stopping her from squirming away.

''A-Ah~'' Bismarck moaned, tipping her head back – blonde hair splaying around her as she writhed in pleasure. ''H-How are you... so g-good...?''

''Let's not talk about that...'' Hood pulled her tongue out and released Bismarck's left hip. ''Rather...''

Bismarck's back arched and she gasped, a lewd moan slipping past her parted lips as Hood wrapped her lips around her clit, gently sucking on the hypersensitive nub. At the same time she pushed two fingers into Bismarck's pussy, gently fingering her and making the blonde woman mewl lustfully, unused to such overwhelming pleasure.

After a second Hood pulled her lips back, adding a third finger in and continued fingering the bustier woman. As she did so Hood crawled back up Bismarck's frame, kissing the woman's large breasts before moving up to her face, hungrily capturing her lips in a kiss. Bismarck gladly reciprocated, moaning into her mouth as Hood plunged her fingers into her slit eagerly, coating the digits in Bismarck's arousal.

''Haah... ahh...'' Bismarck panted as Hood retreated from the kiss for air. ''Hood... I-I- Mm...!''

''Are you nearly there~?'' Hood cooed playfully, adding her thumb into the mix and rubbing Bismarck's clit – eliciting a gasp from the blonde. ''Don't force yourself; just let it happen. Don't resist it.''

Bismarck reluctantly obeyed, moaning as Hood continued pleasuring her. Her first instinct was to resist the bubbling pleasure, to try and make it last as long as possible, but she trusted Hood knew best. Her demure moans grew louder as the Battlecruiser nibbled and sucked on her neck, nearly forming a love-bite with how playfully rough she was being. The knowledge she might make one only heightened Bismarck's embarrassment, fuelling her pleasure.

''Mm...!'' Bismarck moaned, squirming as Hood kissed her jaw – before whispering in her ear.

''Cum for me, _darling_.''

Hood's sensual voice combined with her plunging fingers and groping hand was too much for Bismarck – and with sharp moan she climaxed, back arching as hot pleasure rushed through her. ''_Mm~!_''

''That's it...'' Hood breathed into her neck, not slowing her fingers even as Bismarck spasmed beneath her.

She continued fingering her blonde companion, slowing down in sync with Bismarck's orgasm before gradually drawing to a stop. Hood couldn't help but smirk slightly at the sight of Bismarck's scarlet face, her ample breasts rising and falling with each deep breath she took, her hips twitching and buckling from the powerful aftershocks. The mere sight of the normally-stoic Bismarck in such a lewd state... it was more than enough to make Hood hotter than she already was.

Bismarck moaned softly as Hood tugged her fingers out of her pussy, making the Battleship squirm from the pleasurable sensation. Through half-lidded eyes she watched as Hood slowly climbed off the bed, pausing briefly to plant a quick kiss on Bismarck's lips before standing up. Flashing a coy smile, Hood reached up to her mantle and slowly discarded it, dropping it to the floor without a word. Her now-wet white gloves came off next, followed by her leather belt.

Her attention now fully captured, Bismarck watched closely as Hood unbuttoned her blue jacket and revealed the off-white button-up shirt underneath. Within seconds that shirt was unbuttoned too, exposing Hood's toned stomach and surprisingly large breasts, clad in a frilly white bra that showed plenty of cleavage. The Battlecruiser moved hands down her sides, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor, revealing her long legs clad in black pantyhose – her white panties barely visible beneath the fabric.

''Mm... like the view~?'' Hood purred sensually, kneeling on the bed again – idly kicking her shoes off.

The Battlecruiser straddled Bismarck, leaning down for a kiss. Bismarck pushed herself up and met her halfway, one hand landing on the back of Hood's head and pulling her into the kiss, earning a muffled groan from the seductive woman. The sight of Hood in so little clothing spurred Bismarck into action, eager to return the favour.

Hood moaned into the kiss as Bismarck sat up, one hand landing on Hood's ass and fondling her rear while the other wrapping around the small of her back, pulling her flush against her – their breasts squishing against each other's pleasantly. Unlike before, Bismarck wasn't content to simply sit and let her do all the work. No, this time she was in control.

''Hn~?'' Hood groaned into to the kiss as Bismarck suddenly rose to her feet, carrying Hood with her.

The barely-dressed Battlecruiser blushed and wrapped her legs around Bismarck's waist, shuddering as her back pressed against her bedroom wall not three seconds later. Their lips crashed together near-instantly, Bismarck hungrily devouring Hood's moans. She released Hood's ass and let the sensual woman stand on her own two feet, allowing Bismarck to push her leg between Hood's and press it against her crotch.

''M-Mm...?!'' Hood moaned in surprise, shuddering cutely as Bismarck rubbed her thigh against her clothed pussy. ''B-Bismarck... Nn...''

''I may not have your experience, Hood...'' Bismarck murmured, kissing Hood on the lips quickly. ''But I learn quick.''

Hood groaned lowly in response, tipping her head back and rocking her hips, helping grind against Bismarck's leg. The Battleship readily exploited her weakness, attacking her neck with hungry kisses and draining Hood of her strength, breathless moans escaping her parted lips. Soon however Bismarck couldn't contain herself, not content with just her leg.

''Mn...'' Hood grunted in disappointment as Bismarck drew her leg away, only to gasp as the Battleship boldly shoved her hand under the waistband of her pantyhose and underwear, cupping her pussy.

The Battlecruiser moaned deeply as Bismarck dragged her fingers along her folds, teasingly slow yet curiously exploring her pussy. She probed around with her fingers, sliding two between her folds and spreading her pussy apart before pushing her middle finger inside – eliciting another low groan of delight from Hood, her hips buckling from the pleasurable sensation.

Bismarck took that as a good sign, cupping Hood's cheek and making her look her in the eye – before capturing her lips in another lustful kiss, earning a pleased moan from the Battlecruiser. As she started plunging her finger into the elegant woman as shoved her other two fingers into Hood, loving the way the woman moaned loudly at the sensation.

''A-Ah~'' Hood mewled, breaking off from the kiss for air. ''Bis- Mm~!''

''Hush.'' Bismarck murmured, kissing her cheek and sliding a hand around Hood's back, undoing her bra.

Hood groaned as it went slack, slipping off her shoulder and letting Bismarck pull it free, exposing her ample breasts. The blonde stared at her large breasts with a hint of surprise, lifting her free and groping Hood's tit, revelling in the surprising softness. She had never considered how large Hood's chest was, mostly due to her restrictive clothing hiding her womanly curves. While they weren't the same size as Bismarck's, they weren't all that far off.

''You said you were jealous of mine...'' Bismarck muttered, squeezing Hood's breast and eliciting a soft gasp. ''You don't have _anything _to be jealous of... _Meine Liebe_.''

The Battlecruiser moaned as Bismarck bent down, taking her nipple into her mouth and hungrily sucking on the pink nub. The tingling pleasure was heightened by the fact Bismarck didn't slow her plunging fingers even slightly, rocking her wrist and shoving the three digits deep into Hood's weeping pussy, hot pleasure shooting through her nerves at the feeling.

Even Hood wasn't immune to the enthralling pleasure, writhing against the wall as Bismarck pleasured her unrelentingly. Breathing became a challenge as Bismarck sucked and squeezed her boobs, knocking the breath out of her each time and leaving her clawing at the wall behind her. One of her hands came up and weaved through Bismarck's long blonde hair, clutching the back of her head and pulling the Battleship into her boobs.

''Mm... y-you're quite... skilled at this...'' Hood breathed, moaning as Bismarck's teeth grazed her nipple.

''I learn fast.''

Hood didn't doubt that, mewling quietly as Bismarck continued toying with her. While the Battleship lacked the subtlety needed for teasing, she more than made up for it with her aggressive passion. Hood herself preferred to take things slow, to have plenty of build-up... but doing it this way wasn't bad either.

Suddenly Bismarck stopped and her fingers paused briefly, before slowly pulling out. Hood groaned as her pussy was left achingly empty, her bubbling climax drawing so damn close. She made to open her mouth, to ask Bismarck why she stopped, when the Battleship suddenly cupped the front of her pantyhose – and pulled.

Hood gasped in surprise as the material tore, Bismarck tearing a hole in her pantyhose. She didn't get a chance to ask why before Bismarck sunk down to her knees, pushing Hood's now-wet panties aside and bringing her face in close.

''I want to taste you.'' Bismarck stated lowly, her tongue slipping out and dragging it along her wet folds.

''Mn~!'' Hood moaned, both her hands landing on Bismarck head before threading her fingers through her blonde hair, gripping tightly. ''Bis- Mm~!''

The Battlecruiser couldn't even try to hold back her moans, nearly collapsing as Bismarck hungrily pushed her tongue into her pussy and drank up her honey. She was sensitive enough from the Battleship's fingering, but the sensation of Bismarck's squirming tongue exploring her pussy was nearly enough to bring her to climax in seconds.

Bismarck's hands weren't idle either, one hand resting on her hip to keep her steady while the other curved around to grope her ass. She alternated between kissing Hood's folds or spearing her tongue deep into her, not slowing down for even a split-second as she constantly switched tactics. The sound of Hood's sexy moans only encouraged Bismarck further, doubling her efforts.

Hood bit her lip, barely muffling her loud moans as she desperately gasped in air. She could feel her orgasm bubbling, threatening to consume her in its blissful embrace, and she was all too happy to accept it. And Bismarck was eager to give her it.

''A-Ah~!'' Hood cried, spasming as Bismarck's tongue teased her inner walls while her nose bumped against her clit. ''B-Bis- o-oh, g-god- _AH~!_''

Her orgasm crashed into her like a freight train, mind-melting pleasure racing through her body and making Hood seize up like she was electrified. Bismarck slowed her tongue-fucking but didn't stop completely, lapping up the Battlecruiser's sweet honey and teasing her spasming inner walls, coaxing out more of her sweet juices in the process.

After nearly half a minute Hood came down from her high, a broken groan slipping past her lips and her fingers untangling from Bismarck's hair. Her groan trailed off as she slid down the wall until she sat on the floor, panting heavily and face flushed the darkest of reds. Bismarck felt quite pleased with herself, knowing she had made Hood this way.

''Mn...'' Hood breathed, moaning softly as Bismarck leaned in – capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, their breasts pressing together pleasantly.

After a moment they broke apart for air, smiling slightly at one another – before Hood's breathless smile turned devious. In a flash she darted forth and caught Bismarck's wrists, pinning the bustier woman to the floor and looming over her, licking her lips sensually.

''Hmhm... we've only just begun, _darling_.''

''I'm glad.''

They wouldn't leave the room until many hours later.

[END]


End file.
